Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 52/@comment-50.106.161.199-20150511031005
I'm the Shaka Zulu VS Julius Caesar AWC if anyone remembers, made the battle a few days ago. Made my own West VS East. :P Confucius: I'm like your guru, the sage, I'm a mean junzi. Spit more shade than the shade under a caragana tree! You're just a bunch of people in temples, 3 little nerds! Try Dhyana cause you've seem to have gotten your feelings hurt. We Golden Rule with the rules and principles we've brought. Leave you schooled, with our Hundred School of Thoughts. We bust up these busts, we deck 'em! Confucius say; Greek man needs to pull head out of rectum. Socrates: We are the classics of Earth, ones everyone worships. 3 Mr. Miyagi's? Aren't you some Lao Zi opponents! Lord have mercy, shave your beards you Wookies! Did you get all of your advice from a fortune cookie? We study fundamental problems, you're more part of 'em. Looks like these panda's periods aren't just in Spring and Autumn. Throw this Sun into the Bin, you don't shine bright, get it? Smite with my might, call it the Socratic Method! I'm still talked about everyday, that's been shown. Hiding behind a giant wall? you ain't playing game of thrones! We've done it all first, your legacy's been smitten. I spit it hard against every backwards proverb you've ever written! Sun Tzu: Trust me, you've never been to war with Sun Tzu before. You're oracle should've warned you about the blood and gore. Taught by example, you peasants, please don't cry. Got this win locked like in I threw it in the Changbai. If you want to go to Nirvana, keep ignorant in Greece. Wrote a book about war and strategy, it's a masterpiece! I went in the annals of history, end? you've met it. Aristotle may have nicomachean ethics, but no ethnics! I'm the master, that's the Qi, you're the one who'll be taught. Let's do this like true soldiers, wax on, wax off! I'm a historian, dynasties shaped for years to come. I rip you in half like bamboo, these geek Greeks are shunned. Plato: You're not the ying to my yang, you got no verse. Why're you here? Philosophy is a greek word! Just because you speak nonsense, ain't our fault! Us first? It's WE, you? it's EW, so we win by default! Don't step to my academy, or get a load of this! I'm Anti-Confucius, might as well be a Legalist! I'm a social gadfly! gave democracy the boot! Us beating you is just one of the Four Noble Truths! Buddha: I'm the one with swagger, and the one with the most ren. Swallow my disses, it's like taking poison all over again! You're a rebirthed turd, three flawed logic defendants. We rock books, religions, and 80 generations of descendants! Aristotle, your purpose was to tell Alex Delarge over there to hush. Togas, beards, robes, you look like the same to us! Squish Plato like Play-do is that okay yo? We're new and fresh though, you're a day ol' jar of mayo! I'm the enlightened one! Aristotle you're Mace-done! Don't fight with masters Buddha, Con, and Sun! Gautma got the lot of 'em, nobodies missing 'em. Meditating with the Dali, channeling inner asceticism! Magadha represent, go Bimbisara on these barbarians. We're like the light of our kind, you're just bird carrion! I'm not a know it all, but answer to a higher call. Draped over a respected man's shawl, straight from Nepal! Aristotle: You can't handle this great mind from Macedone. And frankly I can't stand to sit and hear you Babalon. I spit it Great like Alexander, humbly like a knight. Sun just taught some pitiful concubines how to fight! I'm natural, and still became a master of the theater. So a fat guy indian style is the higher being maker? Every scientist is in my debt, I got the best purpose. You try to write thoughts on tablets, cause you just can't word it!